Akashi Azusa
Akashi Azusa (赤司 あずさ) merupakan salah satu karakter original dalam forum roleplay Battle Royale RPF, sebagai siswi dari Mizuno Gakuen kelas 3-B. Azusa bervisualisasi salah satu anggota AKB48 yaitu Shimazaki Haruka (Paruru). Didaftarkan pada term 2 bersama kakak tirinya, Akashi Minako dengan mengambil kuota relasi keluarga. Sejarah Azusa dilahirkan di Fukuoka dengan nama awal Heiwajima Azusa. Ayahnya ialah seorang atlet kyudo yang handal sementara ibunya adalah seorang penjahit. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang sederhana dan berkecukupan, hingga ia berusia 6 tahun. Ketika itu, ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar dengan alasan yang tak ia mengerti. Tak jarang pula ia menjadi korban kemarahan ayahnya, biasanya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti bidikan yang meleset atau tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ayahnya. Hukumannya terkadang berupa hukuman fisik, namun seringkali berupa hukuman lain seperti dikurung di dalam kamar mandi yang gelap. Sejak itulah, Azusa kecil mulai belajar untuk menaklukan rasa takutnya. Hubungannya dengan sang ibunda dulu bisa dibilang dekat, namun karena ibunya pernah menyita busur panahnya, hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Azusa kecil menjadi semakin tertutup dan menjaga jarak dengan siapapun. Disebutkan juga bahwa selama di Fukuoka Azusa tak memiliki teman, selain karena sifatnya yang socially awkward, juga karena ia menjaga jarak dari orang lain. Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun karena sakit. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Ibunya menikah lagi dengan ayah tirinya sehingga membuatnya pindah dari Fukuoka menuju Okinawa. Memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Akashi Minako, bahkan bisa dibilang itu teman pertama yang pernah didapatkan Azusa kecil. Sejak itulah perlahan ia mulai meruntuhkan temboknya, mulai belajar untuk berbaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Deskripsi Fisik Azusa memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang mungil untuk anak seusianya serta wajah yang lebih muda dari umur aslinya, sehingga tak heran bila ia sering disangka anak SMP. Rambutnya selalu pendek menyentuh bahu dan rapi, dan mulai sekarang ia berpikir untuk mulai memanjangkan rambutnya. Matanya hitam dan kulitnya putih, serta parasnya serius namun menyiratkan kepolosan, terkadang nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Pakaiannya selalu rapi dan bersih. Biasa ditemui dalam balutan seragam sekolah atau baju biasa dengan bawahan rok. Personalitas Akashi Azusa merupakan gadis yang rajin serta pekerja keras sekaligus workaholic. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar serta untuk mengurusi kegiatan klub alih-alih bermain di luar. Berorientasi pada jadwal dan detil, sehingga membuatnya perfeksionis dalam bekerja. Selain itu juga pendiam dan patuh, selalu mengikuti perintah apapun yang terjadi. Ditunjukkan juga bahwa Azusa berkeinginan kuat dalam melakukan apapun serta pantang menyerah. Masih polos akan berbagai hal. Meskipun demikian, ia bukan gadis yang lemah. Justru Azusa adalah sosok yang fearless. She started to conquer her own fear and weakness since a long time ago. ''Bisa dibilang ''socially awkward dan pemalu sejak kecil meskipun sekarang sudah mulai berkurang, karena dia berusaha sendiri untuk menghilangkannya. Keahlian An excellent shooter, berbakat dalam bidang kyudo karena bakat turun temurun dari pihak ayah serta juga karena dilatih sejak usia dini. Tembakan panahnya hampir tidak pernah meleset. Sempat beberapa kali mengikuti kejuaraan tingkat daerah. Selain kyudo, dia juga ahli dalam menjahit dan merajut juga membuat berbagai macam simpul dari tali temali. Nilai akademisnya selalu tinggi karena ia tekun dalam belajar dan menutupi kekurangannya. Lemah dalam menghapal, namun cerdas dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan matematis. Memiliki ketahanan mental yang tinggi meskipun bisa dibilang cukup lemah secara kekuatan fisik. Dan bisa masak, sedikit. Plot edited later .______.)/|| Relasi Akashi Minako Teman sekaligus saudara pertama, Koizumi Daichi Hinata Keira Nakahara Himeutsugi Takashimura Suda Kazeriki Hokuto Kannazuki Ringo Tendouji Byakuya Kawatsura Samsara Others bentar ya, ane sorting anak-anak mizuno dulu (........) #BUATAPA Trivia *Golongan darahnya O. *Sebenarnya sangat menyukai kucing, bahkan memelihara seekor kucing bernama Dotachin di rumahnya (dipelihara karena kucing tersebut membuntutinya hingga sampai rumah, jadi begitulah). Dia juga suka dengan hewan lain seperti anjing dan kelinci, ular juga termasuk. *Sangat jarang keluar rumah kecuali bila ada keperluan. Biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar dan menjahit/merajut. *Warna favoritnya adalah warna hijau dan kuning. *Tidak suka makanan manis, cenderung menyukai makanan yang hambar menjurus asin. Dan suka makanan pedas juga. *Anak bungsu dalam Keluarga Cemara, yang juga beranggotakan Fudou Ranka, Taira Raiden, Kobayashi Saki, Mikata Hime, dan Tomori Amaya. Ramblingan PM *Sesungguhnya Azusa itu bukan termasuk chara yang saya regis karena ingin program, melainkan hanya karena ingin regis =)) #PLAK *Personalitas awalnya ditargetkan seperti Ja'far (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic), namun seiring perkembangan, bergeser (...) menjadi mirip Inori Yuzuriha (Guilty Crown) dipadukan dengan sedikit personalitas Mikasa Ackerman (Shingeki no Kyojin). Dengan alasan bahwa saya mudah webean kalau mainin chara tsun (....) #KRIK *Termasuk dalam karakter kesayangan saya karena satu-satunya yang penurut o<-< (nasib yang punya anak mayoritas pemberontak). *Termasuk chara yang mudah saya dapatkan feelnya (...) Biasanya dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu Supercell (terutama The Bravery dan My Dearest) atau dengan mendengarkan lagunya Yoko Hikasa yang berjudul Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai. Ah, lagu-lagu soundtrack Guilty Crown lain juga sering manggil feel loh. *Sesungguhnya kepolosan Azusa itu bisa dibilang tidak disengaja (...) Anggap saja panggilan alami, chara saya mayoritas punya sisi poyosh :"> #eyak Category:Mizuno Gakuen Category:Gakusei